


What are you afraid of? (On Hold- Where's my chapter 2 and 3? Sorry guys, for some reason both files have disappeared. I will have to rewrite it but I will try to do it as fast as I can.)

by Kayla_Diletta



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Chaos, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Diletta/pseuds/Kayla_Diletta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocolypse had begun. It was either kill or be killed. It was the survival of the fittest. Alicia Clark and the rest of her family -and others- embark on a journey to the West, where life was just a little bit more... safe. A wealthy man named Strand joins them on their journey, and lends them his boat. They are accompanied by another family. They were said to be a 'smart' family. The Lex's.</p><p>There was not a huge problem with the infected anymore as they boarded the boat. But to Alicia, being bitten is much more better than being in the presence of one member of the Lex's family. Elyza fucking Lex. (Literally)</p><p>***</p><p>This is how I end my mournings for the badass Commander Lexa...by making this. I will try to keep updating frequently and sorry if you stumble across any mistakes while reading this for I am just a human bean- or am I?</p><p>I hope you like this Alicia Clark/ Elyza Lex AU.</p><p>And ya'll can follow my tumblr if ya'll want: xship-ahoyx</p><p>PEACE OUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you afraid of? (On Hold- Where's my chapter 2 and 3? Sorry guys, for some reason both files have disappeared. I will have to rewrite it but I will try to do it as fast as I can.)

 

 

> Alicia closed her eyes. She felt the heat radiate on her sun kissed skin. A sigh leaving her lips.

"You okay?" Nick approached her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her, not forceful but with such gentleness, she almost couldn't feel it.

She turned around to face her brother. She could easily lie. She could easily say, everything was alright. But it just wasn't. A tear rolled down her cheek. Her arms found its way around Nick's neck and she hugged her brother. She let everything out. "Why did all of this happen? To us? To.. Matt." His name rolled out of her tongue. She cried once again. 

She hated crying. Hated the way it made her look weak. Hated what it symbolised. But she just couldn't help herself. It just made her hate herself more.

"I don't know Alicia. The world is a fucked up place. Maybe it had enough of us. Maybe we all got stoked and this is just our heads fucking with us." Nick said combing Alicia's hazelnut hair to soothe her down. Alicia smiled against his shoulder. "Come on, we have to go."

Alicia untangled herself from her brother's embrace and nodded. She followed her brother inside the house. "If you're hungry, you better eat now because we'll be going somewhere where food is not a plenty." Strand said, packing his things up. "My boat cannot carry as much as I want to and there will be more people coming to acquainte us on this journey, we will probably have to ration after a few months." 

"That's probably enough." Alicia's mum called out from the kitchen. She was busily cooking food. Eggs. Bacon. _It's been a while since we ate properly. I'm so hungry_ , Alicia thought.

"Yeh and if we get hungry we can just eat eachother." Nick said under his breathe so only him and Alicia can hear. Alicia rolled her eyes and stalked over to Strand.

"You said we were sharing the boat?" Alicia recalled, taking a seat on one of the stools. Strand nodded his head but did not look up to look at the teenager. "Why and with who?" 

"The boat is big enough to take in 50 people let alone 8 people. We need extra help if we want to survive this mess." Strand answered rummaging through his bag. "Lex family. Lives across the street from me. They're very close friends of mine and they're smart people. Could be really helpful." Alicia nodded. She has no clue who they were, but if they can help her and her family then she doesn't have any problem with them.

"'Licia, come 'ere." Her mum called. Alicia did not hesitate. She left Strand with Nick and walked into the kitchen. The smell of bacon hit her nose, the scent smacked her square in the face. 

"Smells nice, mum." Madison smiled at her daughter and Alicia returned the gesture. In the past few days, the two barely saw eachother crack a smile. And it hurts them thinking they were once a happy bunch.

"Eat up, Travis will be finish putting the things in the boat and when he's done we'll have to go. So.. Eat up." Alicia's mum said scooping the bacon and eggs from the pan and onto the plate. Alicia picked up a fork next to it and gobbled it up. It's been 12 hours when she properly ate. It wasn't long until she was finished. She patted her tummy at her mum showing she was all full. "Good good good, go outside and check if Travis is finished, okay."

"Okay, mum." She left the kitchen and walked outside to the beach. The boat was huge close up. It was beautiful. The exterior was glossy and looked untouched. Alicia could see the back of Travis' head poking out of the porthole. "Mum wanted to know if you were finished."

Travis jumped up a little hitting his head on the top of the window. He didn't expect Alicia to come so quietly. He rubbed the back of his head, facing Alicia. "Yeh, I've loaded up all the things. Tell the others they can come down now." Travis said pulling his head back and closing the porthole.

Once again Alicia had to walk back to the mansion. _Too much work_ , Alicia thought. It was all silent. She hated the eery silence.  She started tapping her foot to get rid of the emptiness. She felt relieved. Before she could reach the door, a hand grabbed her pulling her back. She would have been able to scream if the other hand did not cover her mouth. That's when she knew it wasn't an undead since the dead wouldn't care if she attracted any unwanted attention. It was a human being. A fucking psychopath of a human being.

But she was not afraid.

Alicia gripped onto the hand and yanked it away from her mouth. She kicked the person's legs from behind and jabbed their ribs with her elbow. She heard the person choke as Alicia busted their abdomen. "Stop."

Alicia turned around with her fist in the air, ready to strike again but only found herself standing infront of a kneeling blonde. Her hand shielding her stomach. She groaned in pain. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Alicia was enraged, didn't help the struggling girl up on her feet. The blonde got up by herself and dusted her exposed legs. 

"I thought you were a robber. Strand never brings any company home except for me and my parents. And if he did. It wouldn't have been people like... You." She sneered, pulling at her shirt. Her eyes found the brunette's. A frown on her lips. A growl escaped Alycia's mouth. ' _The lex family_ ', Alicia remembered. ' _Means there's more of her._ '. "It would have been a much better first impression if you didn't attack me and leave a bruise on my stomach."

"Excuse you. You were the one who attacked me first." Alicia pointed out. Stepping closer towards the blonde. A visible nerve forming on her forehead. "Clearly a bitch couldn't keep her hands to herself-" Alicia got cut off. The door swung open showing a very worried mother. Her eyebrows furrowed and her gaze directed towards her daughter.

"What is happening here?" Madison asked. She examined the scene. Alicia clenched her jaw and shot a look at the blonde.

"She attacked me for no reason, mum. I was just about to go in until.. She came." Alicia said glaring at the blonde. Her hands were clenched into a fist. The blonde didn't seem affected, she stood there with her arms crossed and a daft smile on her perfect face. The blonde was quite intimidating. Alicia hated girls like her. 

Madison dropped her gaze at the girl her daughter was glaring at. Her eyebrows raised and rather than an angry look towards the person who had apparently assaulted her daughter, she cracked a welcoming smile. "Elyza. Elyza Lex?" The blonde nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Madison Clark. Strand told me your family will be coming with us on the boat." Alicia's mouth was ajar. How dare her mother change the subject. A smirk found it's way onto Elyza's full lips. The brunette wanted to punch the smirk out of the little shit. 

"My parents will be a bit late, my little brother is being a boy and is keeping them up." Elyza told Madison. Alicia's mother chuckled. Alicia felt quite betrayed that her mum was exchanging conversations with her assaulter. In her mind, she was planning of a way to 'get rid' of the little brat while they were conversing with eachother. She was taken back to reality when Madison shoved her hand in her face, waving at her. Alicia shook her head.

"Alicia. Pay attention." Her mum was a mum after all. Alicia straightened her posture but was still caught in her small daydream. "Strand told me earlier that there will not be enough rooms for each of us, so you will have to share a room with Elyza here."

Alicia and Elyza both snapped their head in unison. Alicia was mostly taken aback. She laughed nervously. "Mum you must not be serious." She flopped her hand towards the blonde. "With her? Oh come on. Can't I just stay with you's. I don't even know her. She might be a serial killer, all we know." Elyza scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about her, Elyza." Madison apologised. She placed her hand on Alicia's shoulder and looked intently in her eyes. She had that look. The irritating 'I'm the mother so you listen to me' look. "No buts, no ifs. There are more problems to deal with than sharing a room with a stranger. A stranger who seems very nice and well behaved. Now how is Travis doing?"

' _Well behaved my ass_ ' Alicia thought. She shot Elyza a look before answering her mum's question. Alicia heaved a sigh. She shoved her hands inside her pockets and nodded. "He's all done. He said we can go down now." Madison gripped onto Alicia's shoulder tighter, slightly rubbing it with her thumb. 

"You and Elyza better go to the boat, I'll send the rest down once her parents and her little brother has arrived." Madison instructed shooing them off. Alicia clenched her jaw. Alone with her. She paid no attention on the blonde on the way. She started to walk faster to create more distance between them. Elyza sighed, she took longer strides to keep up with the taller girl which meant extra effort. It didn't take long until the muddy ground turned into sand. They were soon at the beach. The boat not far away. 

Elyza yelped as the brunette suddenly lunged towards her. Both, crouched down behind a rock. "What are you doing-" Elyza was cut off by Alicia shushing her. The brunette placed a finger on her lips and looked behind her shoulder. 

"There's a person over there. I think he's infected." Alycia's pointed out. She held onto both of Elyza's shoulder pinning her onto the boulder. The blonde looked behind her and saw that it was indeed an infected. She never saw one this close to her. It sent chills down her spine. Alycia placed her hand on Elyza's cheek to make her face her. She gave her a stern look. "Don't go anywhere. Don't make a sound. Stay here, okay?" Alicia said, she didn't move until the blonde nodded at her. Alicia slowly stood up, picking the sharpest rock she could find.

"Where are you going?" Elyza asked worriedly, tugging at Alicia's leg. Alicia shook her hand off her leg and shushed her again. She slowly stalked towards the walking dead without catching his attention. With a powerful blow, Alicia slit open the man's head with the rock causing him to collapse infront of her. But he did not stop moving. The brunette attempted again, and this time it was successful. There, the dead stayed dead, like it was supposed to. Alicia dropped to her knees and breathed heavily, blood dripped down her hands.

Elyza was hypnotised. The scene was the most disturbing thing she had ever seen but the way Alicia dealt with the man, it almost seemed angelic- pure elegance. Elyza stood up to check on the problematic brunette. "Are you okay?" She asked. The feeling of wanting to punch Alicia soon faded away.

"Fuck off." And soon it came back.

"I was just asking if you were okay." Elyza stated, she stepped back away from the brunette and combed her hair with her fingers in frustration. "You know what, fuck you too." And so she left the brunette alone. Maybe that would put some sense in her head. She had made it to the boat. She climbed up the ladder and went inside.

Immediately she was greeted by an olive skinned man. "Oh hello, the name's Travis Manawa." He introduced holding a hand out. Elyza was very hesitant but at the end she took the man's proposal. 

"Elyza Le-" Alicia had interrupted her with her presence. She grumpily slumped over towards the sink and washed the blood off her hands. Then she wiped her wet hands dry with her shirt. She leaned against the counter once she had finished.

"Alicia, what happened?" Travis took Alicia's hand and examined it for any injuries. Alicia snatched her hand back and folded her arms. 

"I'm fine Travis." Travis turned around towards the blonde to find an answer because her soon-to-be stepdaughter was being very stubborn. As always. Alicia shot a stern look at Elyza as if she was daring her to tell the man.

"There was an infected person wandering about on the beach and if it wasn't for her we would have been killed." Elyza explained without thought. Alicia threw her hands up in dibelief. Travis gave Alicia a longing look.

"Don't get yourself into too much of a mess, Alicia."

"But I'm fine, ament I?" Alicia retorted. She swung her arms lazily walking away from the man. Travis shook his head in disappointment. But he wasn't angry, he just wanted to be closer to the children of the woman he loved, however, it's not so easy when the children doesn't make any effort to like him back. "Room? Travis." Alicia required going into the hallway. Elyza followed. 

"First one to your left." Alicia turned the doorknob. She opened the door, the sight was absolutely stunning. The room was so spacious. The designs on the furnitures were so intricate, it was absolutely satisfying to the eyes. The bed was giant. The bed. Singular.

"There's only one bed in this room." Alicia stated. She moved towards it and lifted the duvet up hoping it was two beds joined together but unfortunately it was not. Alicia huffed. And so did Elyza.

"You can sleep on the floor." Elyza volunteered. A daft smirk on her face. Alicia, for the second time today, was so tempted to punch the smirk clean off her lips. 

"How 'bout no." The brunette remarked. She jumped onto the bed and sprawled her limbs to take as much space as she could. "I saved your life today. This is your way of repaying me. I'll be nice and I'll give you a pillow."

"Oh, You think you can boss me around." Elyza walked forward until she was at the edge of the bed. "You're no Commander." Elyza gritted her teeth. She wrapped her hands around the taller girl's ankle and pulled her as far off the bed as she could. It wasn't easy. Alicia yelped and hit her head off the bed frame. She turned to face the blonde who was now lying on the bed.

"And who do you think you are? A princess?" Alicia threw back. The blonde didn't move a muscle making Alicia even more irritated. Elyza had an arm covering her eyes. She completely ignored the fuming brunette. "Ugh, bitch." She turned her heel, leaving the girl by herself. She stopped in the middle of her tracks. She shook her head, blowing a huge puff of air.

 

No more infected people. No more the dead trying to eat them. But how? How the fuck can she survive for 6 months with _this_?

 

 


End file.
